In Memoriam
by RoseMyrtle
Summary: Lily looks back at her years at Hogwarts in her final moments. She remembers the times at Hogwarts with Severus and the Marauders. "Tis better to have loved and lost, Than never to have loved at all."
1. First Sight

**A/N Well hello there :) This is the first story I've put up, so if I do anything wrong I can blame it on that. *evil laugh* Enjoy. Reviews would be muchly appreciated as I would really like to improve :)**

And as green light filled her vision, her life began to flash through her mind and she remembered her parents, her sister, her primary school, Severus, magic, Hogwarts... and James.

**Chapter 1: First Sight**

The first time Lily saw James Potter it was in a very different setting than the last. The first years had just finished unloading themselves from the train and she was standing with Severus, rocking from the balls of her feet to her heels and back again.

"Why do you always do that?" Severus asked her in a slightly annoyed voice.

"It's because I'm nervous. Are you trying to tell me you're not nervous at all?" she retorted.

"No, not at all." he said smugly and crossed his arms."I know which house I'm going to be sorted into; Slytherin" It was at that moment that the boy with permanently messy brown hair walked up to them and into her life, changing it forever, although none of them knew that then.

"Sorry, we couldn't help overhearing your conversation, because, well, we were eavesdropping, and that makes it so hard not to hear conversations. Anyway, we heard you talking about Slytherin"

"And so what if we were?" Lily said heatedly, there was just something about this boy that immediatly annoyed her "Last I checked it was none of your business"

"Pffft, you pureblood Slytherin families, you all think you're so much better than everyone else, just because your parents were both wizards does't grant you superiority or something"

"Acctually, for your information, my parents are muggles" Lily said, two older Slytherin girls heard and gave her dirty looks as they pushed past and walked away.

"Oh. Well, I'll bet 'Slimy' over here is Slytherin material, through and through."

"So what if I am" Severus said in one of his rare moments of courage.

"Ooh, trying to show off infront of your girlfriend are you?" one of the boy's quickly forming possie put in.

"She is not my girlfriend. She's just my friend. Who's a girl"

"Which makes her you girlfriend." the possie member continued.

"Does not!"

"Does too!"

"Okay Sirius. Let's not waste our time on him now. After all we'll have heaps of time later. Seven years in fact" the boy patted his friend and then turned back to Lily and Severus "I'm James by the way" he shook hands with Lily but as his hand was about to lock together with Severus's, he pulled it back with a small, cruel smile."I don't think so, I wouldn't want to catch Slytherin germs off you, now would I" he said sarcastically and walked away with his friends, all of them laughing, leaving Lily steaming at the stupid boy with the stupid jokes and the stupid hair.


	2. Pranks They Pulled

**Chapter 2: Pranks They Pulled**

Lily was sitting on one of the overstuffed armchairs that were scattered haphazardly through the library. Severus sat on another armchair facing her as they took turns quizzing each other on facts for transfiguration class. Suddenly someone came up behind her and their hands over her eyes.

"Guess who" said a too high high-pitched voice.

"Sirius. Nice voice. It suits you"

"Thanks, I know. It's just my amazing personality, everything suits it" Sirius said matter-of-factly as he sat on her right armrest. James sauntered up and stood next to Lily's chair facing Severus.

"Aaah, _Snivellus_, nice to see you as always. Evans" he said her name with indifference, as if she didn't have any importance. This annoyed Lily. A lot.

"Potter." she said through gritted teeth.

"So _Snivellus, _I learnt this interesting new spell and I thought maybe we could try it out with you"

"Whatever Potter" Severus said and continued reading his textbook.

"Evans, you'd remember it" Sirius turned towards her and she racked her brains to think of any spells they'd learned recently that could be the one the 'Maurauders', as they had begun calling themselves, were meaning.

"Wingardium Leviosa" James announced dramatically, flourishing his wand.

"What the? What do you think you're doing Potter!" Severus yelled as he rose up out of his seat and began to spin as if he was sitting on a round-a-bout. His books flew out of his lap and one hit Lily directly in the stomach, winding her. Another flew towards James but he deflected it and continued gesturing with his wand, making Severus's spinning increase in speed.

"Okay, seriously Potter. This is ridiculous, put him down!" Lily demanded.

"Not a chance, this is hilarious!" Sirius was sliding off Lily's armrest. She pushed him the whole way off and then stood up, pointing her wand at James menacingly.

"Put him down. Now."

"Oh, acting tough are we Evans?" James mocked her. They had attracted an audience by now, some were laughing and some were just staring.

"No." Lily said and as James looked back towards Severus, who was now spinning so fast he was turning into a blur, while he was distracted Lily used the same levitation charm on the pile of books they had been studying and they slowly rose into the air unnoticed by James or Sirius, who had gotten up and was now throwing paper airplanes at Severus.

"I am tough" and with that she sent the books crashing into James. He was thrown backwards into a bookcase and the audience immediately fell silent. Then Severus tumbled out of the air and promptly threw up all over the library floor.

James, Sirius and Lily were all put in detention, although Lily was also awarded 10 house points by the headmaster, Professor Dumbledore, who had noticed that James and Sirius were quickly emerging as troublemakers and, as he said to her privately afterwards, probably deserved it.

Word travels quickly, even at Hogwarts, and soon the story of how Lily Evans had collapsed the entire library on James Potter after he had put a permanent floating curse on Severus Snape had been heard by everyone and from then on Lily was known as someone you shouldn't mess with. Unless you wanted to lose a limb or two. Some people even theorised that James hadn't worn glasses until he had been brutally attacked by an army of walking textbooks. Sadly this didn't discourage the Maurauders from bullying Severus but it had seemed to stop them messing with Lily. Which was probably the best thing for everyone's safety.


End file.
